


I Wanna Slow Dance With You

by alexthegremlin



Series: Oh my Darlin' Clementine [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, clem comes in later its worth it i swear, first bit mostly about vi cause i love her yknow, theres angst at the start sorry, wow im finally writing something from other fandoms, y'all be proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthegremlin/pseuds/alexthegremlin
Summary: Dancing under the moonlight sounds romantic, it still is during a zombie apocalypse.





	I Wanna Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Violet needs a break, a lot of breaks, but since she lives in a post-apocalyptic world she can't really have much of those. There are days where she can't sleep or just refuses to and she uses it to go to her secret spot in the school and just chill there. A few days after Marlon's death and everything has slightly calmed down in the school. Violet never liked him much anyway, she thought she would've slept better after it. Guess she was wrong.   
  
Night time at the school was weird, everything was silent except for the occasional walker groaning and moaning. Violet liked it more than daytime and everyone knew that since everytime she wakes up the first words she says is, "the sun is a bitch and I hate it," and "the moon is my girlfriend and I love her." That always gets a few laughs, mostly from Clementine, but it doesn't really mean anything... Right?   
  
The rooms in the school always reminded Violet of prison cells, don't ask her why. She has no idea how to explain it. Laying down on a dusty bed, staring at the empty space above her. Thinking about what life would've been like if people didn't start eating each other. What life would've been like if she wasn't sent to this shithole of a school because her parents were confused about her "lifestyle." Her first year here, she was so pissed off, that she would take out her anger by drawing weird shit on the school walls. "Why pray the gay away when you could pray for it to stay." Is what she's the proudest of, Violet smiled at the thought, remembering she wrote it with Minnie. Violet sat up. G _et over her Violet._ Shaking her head and stood up, she needed to get away.  
  
Sneaking around the school, the halls were deathly quiet, silence like would've made her insane, but there were too many thoughts in her head, and they were so loud. Violet felt someone watching her, she turned her head behind her quickly. No one.  _Weird_.   
  
slowly making her way up to the rooftop, wincing at the loud creaking of the stairs. Breathing in the cool night air, she grinned when her stuff was still there and by stuff she means, a dusty sheet on the ground and an old pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable spot to lay on but it was good, she looked up at the night sky, pointing at the sky, connecting the stars together.   
  
"That one's the big dipper or the pot as some people say."  
  
"I suspected someone was following me."  
  
"Well your 'sneaking' really wasn't that good, there was a lot of creaking."

Violet smiled at the all too familiar voice behind her, "hey Clem." Glancing behind her, she raised a brow at Clementine who was still wearing her hat. "Do you like ever take that hat off or is it stuck to your head?"   
  
Clementine rolled her eyes, "hey to you too Vi and yes I do take it off." Clem scrunched up her nose, "I'm not weird."  
  
Violet chuckled, "I'm just teasing you." She patted the empty spot next to her, "sit."   
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
The moment was nice, Violet blushed as Clementine sat next to her, closer than usual.  _It's because there's not enough space on the sheet, that's why she's sitting so close!_ It! Doesn't! Mean! Anything!  
  
"Hey, Vi. This is probably a really awkward question, but have you brought Minerva up here?" Violet nodded, falling silent. Clementine took that as a sign to stop talking about it.   
  
Violet stood up after a few minutes of silence and dusted herself off, reaching her hand out to the still sitting Clementine, "hey wanna dance?"  
  
Clementine arched a brow, "there's no music, you dork."  
  
"So? There doesn't have to be any."  
  
Clem accepts Vi's hand, "okay Romeo, but you lead, don't complain when I step on your feet because this was your idea."  
  
Grinning like an idiot, Violet led the musicless dance, both of their faces were red and Violet refused to make eye contact with Clem.  
  
"Hey Vi?"   
  
"Y-yeah?"  _Holy shit when was Clem's face so close to mine?_ "W-what is it?" 

Clementine answered the question by leaning her head forward, her eyes closed and softly kissed Violet.   _HOLY SHITTT IS THIS HAPPENING OHH MY GODDD HER LIPS ARE SO SOFT._ Clementine pulled away, thinking Violet's unresponsiveness as a bad sign. Violet stood there, mouth agape, still in shock. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, Violet. I should've asked if it was okay with you fir-" Violet shut up Clem's adorable rambling by kissing her back, slightly rougher than she intended. The two smiling widely as they pulled away breathless.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"I like you like so much."  
  
Softly laughing, Violet whispered, "I like you so much too." And leaned back in for a kiss.   
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this in a day, i'm so proud wow
> 
> yell at me on tumblr! it's the same as my user on ao3


End file.
